Together Forever
by Victoria090
Summary: Cassie is hiding a secret that could pull apart the team forever, will they accept Cassie and her decisions or will they leave her. FemSlash


Cassie and Astronoma

Cassie looked around quickly before sneaking off the Astro ship. Cassie had managed to convince Andros in letting them spend a few days on Earth. Andro's agreed reluctantly and only agreed in the end because of the fact that Astronoma hadn't done any attacks. The other rangers were worried about this and were preparing for a massive attack but Cassie wasn't. She knew the truth but, would never the other rangers. They would take her morpher and send her away.

Cassie took one last look behind her before running towards the green forest, not knowing that someone was watching her. "Cassie?" The person watching her questioned and quietly followed her.

Cassie ran towards the place she knew too well. In the tree house. She ran towards it and stopped when it finally came in sight. Her breathing hitched and butterflies flew around her stomach. "Wow!" She muttered in delight, the path to the tree house was covered in rose petals and along the edges was fake candles. On the ladders there were green vines twisted around the wooden poles, and finally Happy Anniversary was written on the roof in pink and black.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" A person from behind her laughed.

"It's beautiful," Cassie smiled happily and turned around, jumping into the person's arm. "Happy Anniversary, Astronoma"

"Happy Anniversary, Cassie" Astronoma whispered back. "Come on!" Astronoma grabbed Cassie's hand and started pulling her towards the tree house "I want to show you the inside" Cassie giggled at the way Astronoma face lit up and her smile beamed brightly. At this moment you would never have guessed that she wanted to destroy Earth.

Astronoma climbed the ladders and opened the top, sitting inside she waited for Cassie to climb up. "Surprise!" Astronoma whispered, as Cassie looked around. I small hole in the roof with a fitted window. Which showed the forest around the tree house and stars above. On the floor was a blanket with 2 pillows, wine and a small picnic, with a small box with a bow on the top.

"This is amazing" Cassie smiled and pulled Astronoma into a hug. "I wish we could stay here forever!"

"But we can't" Astronoma mumbled "We have to go back"

"But why, why can't you join us, we can protect you. Then, once we defeat the others, we can finally be together with my friends knowing."

"I know." Astronoma smiled sadly. "I'll think about it, but for am now lets enjoy the night." Astronoma leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips before pouring two glasses of wine.

"Thanks" Cassie smiled as she took the glass of wine, slowly taking a sip she looked at Astronoma and smiled.

"What?" Astronoma asked, as she caught Cassie staring at her with the corner of her eye.

"Nothing" Cassie whispered as she placed her glass of wine down, and dug a small box out of her pocket. "This is for you" Cassie handed the small box over to Astronoma. Astronoma looked down at it with a curious expression before lifting the box lid and letting the object inside slide out. A small cushion box landed on her hand and she slowly lifted the lid, seeing a beautiful crafted necklace with a moon made out of blue crystals and a star made out of small fragments, all attached to a solid gold necklace. "The moon and star are made out of different fragments from the planets we've been to" Cassie informed her. Astronoma smiled and looked at Cassie.

"Thank you, can you put in on me?" Astronoma asked.

"Sure!" Cassie beamed, Astronoma turned around and Cassie took the necklace slowly putting it around her neck, she clipped it together and kissed the back of Astronoma neck lightly. "There you go!"

"I've got you something" Astronoma grabbed the small box, and opened it. "We've been together for 2 years now, every second I'm with you I wish it would last forever, and one day we'll be together, and no one will be able to break us up. Cassie, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Yes, yes, YES!" Cassie screamed in delight and jumped on Astronoma wrapping her arms around her neck, she kissed her lovingly before letting Astronoma put the ring on her finger. Smiling proudly she kissed Astronoma more deeply and lustfully.

-.-.-.-

The person's eyes widened in horror as they fell down the ladders landing on her back, she ran back down the path and towards the Astro ship.

"Andros! Zhane! TJ! Carlos!" Ashley yelled, running to the room they were in. "Cassie, she's going out with Astronoma!" Ashey informed them.

"What!" Andros growled angrily. "Out of everyone she dates the enemy!"

"I know, I can't believe it." Ashley sighed sadly, looking at the ground.

"She's off the team" Andros growled and walked towards Ashley "Where is she?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go to her tonight." Ashley gulped

"Where is she?" Andros yelled

"Follow me" Ashley said shakily.

Andros stormed after Ashley, while the other Rangers tried to keep their distance a little, but followed behind, wanting to know what would happen.

"Up there!" Ashley pointed to the tree house and Andros walked up towards it, climbing the stairs and pushing the roof open with fury. Staring at Cassie between Astronoma legs. His eyes narrowed on Cassie's morpher before walking up to her and snatching it off her wrist.

"Andros wait-" Cassie tried to say, getting up she walked towards Andros "Please-"

"No!" Andros yelled and looking at her with disgust. "You picked the enemy over your own teammates?"

"No" Cassie muttered.

"No?" Astronoma quested standing up and looking at her.

"Yes!" Cassie told Astronoma.

"Your off the team. Don't come back!" Andros yelled and jumped down the hole, before walking towards the others. "I have the morpher lets go!" Andros demanded. Zhane looked at him with a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry man!" Zhane said.

"It'll be OK" Andros smiled sadly at Zhane, before grabbing his hand and walking sadly towards the Astro Ship.

-.-.-.-

Cassie watched it all unfold. Her worst nightmare just came to life. "You don't need them!" Astronoma grinned and intertwined her fingers with Cassie's. "We have each other. You and me against the world."

"More like the universe" Cassie corrected and looked at her. "I can't believe they left me." Cassie stared at her now bare wrist.

"It's OK!" Astronoma insisted "You can join me, have revenge on the ones you thought loved you." Cassie looked at her with an evil expression.

"You're right." Cassie smirked "I want them gone! I want them dead."

"We can rule Earth together" Astronoma smiled

"And forever!" Cassie finished and kissed her lightly before going down the ladders and towards Astronoma's ship.

_**This one-shot was previously posted on my other account, I don't remember who requested it sorry :(**_


End file.
